twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight quotes
This is a list of quotes from the 1st book in the Twilight Saga, Twilight. Bella Swan "Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something." "Good luck tended to avoid me." "I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind." "I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he’d glared at me — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone." "Mostly I dream about being with you forever." "Stupid, shiny Volvo owner." Edward Cullen "I have to pee, but Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." "Trust me." "No blood, no foul." "Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever." "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don’t think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again." "I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession — and he wants her, Alice — her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight." "If you didn’t smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered. But when I defended you… well, that made it a lot worse. He’s not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we’ve presented him with a beautiful challenge — a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn’t believe how euphoric he is now. It’s his favorite game, and we’ve just made it his most exciting game ever." Charlie Swan "It’s a good thing he’s happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." "None of the boys in town your type, eh?" "Well, you’re too good for them all, anyway. Wait till you get to college to start looking." Jacob Black "Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" "So, should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?" "I’m Jacob Black. You bought my dad’s truck." "You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." Mike Newton "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I’ve never seen him act like that." "She’s my friend; she sits with us." Jessica Stanley "Edward Cullen is staring at you." "The Cullens don’t like anybody… well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But he’s still staring at you." Sam Uley "The Cullens don’t come here." Alice Cullen "You do smell nice, I never noticed before." "It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share." "Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there’s no danger to us?" Carlisle Cullen "I’m Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." "Please don’t take offense, but we’d appreciate it if you’d refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Esme Cullen "Edward didn’t tell you he was musical?" "I hope you haven’t been showing off— it’s rude." "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." Emmett Cullen "Eerie, isn’t it?" "She’s diabolical." Jasper Hale "Actually, Alice says there’s going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" "You’re worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this — none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don’t add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me! Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you." Rosalie Hale "What is she to me? Except a menace — a danger you’ve chosen to inflict on all of us." James "Before noon, please, Bella. I haven’t got all day." "That was very quick. I’m impressed." Laurent "I’m sorry for what’s been unleashed here. Truly sorry." "You brought a snack?" Billy Black "I noticed you’ve been spending time with one of the Cullens." "You seem… well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected." Category:Quotes Category:Twilight